Miraculous: Tales of Honeybee and Red Fox
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Emma Agreste is considered to be perfect by the majority of the school population. As the daughter of Adrien and Marinette Agreste, she has the looks, money, and amazing family. All I have is this bee comb. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Emma Agreste is, what many people say, perfect.

After all, she's pretty, smart, fun, etc. etc. Any good attribute you can name, she is it. Her parents are awesome, thus contributing even more to Emma's status as being 'perfect.'

Her father, Adrien, was a model during his youth and when he was older took ownership of his father's famous fashion company. Her mother, Marinette, is the leading fashion designer of the company and the most famous in all of Paris. Naturally, as her daughter, Emma always got first pick of the season's outfits.

However, under all the shine, was a bit of rust.

Her grandfather, Gabriel, is a psycopath who is now currently in the looney bin. He took control of a Miraculous, the power he unleashed made people obey his every whim, while also gifting them with powers as they went on a violent tirade throughout the city. Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir always saved the day, and eventually defeated him.

Speaking of Ladybug and Chat Noir, that's another secret Emma's parents are harboring. Yep, they were the greatest heroes in Paris for a good many years, until they retired when Marinette found out she was pregnant. They are always willing to share a story of their past heroics when I come over their house.

Who am I, you may ask?

My name is Felicite (pronounced: feh-lee-see-tay, mind you. I hate when people screw up my name) Bellamy. I am also the certified best friend of Emma Agreste. It's true, there's a certificate and everything. Emma thinks it's funny, but I happen to take it very seriously.

I'm nobody special, really. I have plain dark brown hair compared to Emma's golden locks. Where my eyes look like molten chocolate at best, Emma's blues look like a part of the ocean is captured in them. At least, that's what I overhear people say. I told this part to Emma and she only laughed it off, claiming people are 'too dramatic.' Although she does appreciate the compliments.

My parents aren't famous like Emma's, not by a long shot. My mother works in a department store (owned by Marinette Agreste, ironically) and my father works in the Agreste building as an office clerk.

We didn't become friends through our parents, though. In fact, our parents didn't even know each other until Emma and I became friends.

It's a simple story, starting in preschool. I walked in the room, a smile on my face, when I noticed the whole class in a huddle in the middle of the room. So, being my curious five-year-old self, I investigated. I discovered a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails hunched over, face buried in her brought-up knees. I shooed the other kids away, telling them to go play with blocks or something. They complained, but when I held up a fist, they backed off.

Don't think I was a violent child, I was anything but. Actually, I had never held up a fist before that day. I watched a movie with my dad the night before, well, until my mom scolded him, saying that the movie 'isn't for me,' which led to me being carried upstairs for bed. But I watched enough of it to see some great fighting moves, and they usually started with a fist being raised. I decided to try it, and to my surprise, it worked.

After the kids left, the blonde girl timidly raised her head. Her face was red and streaked with tears. She told me how they quickly surrounded her, bombarding her with question after question about 'the most awesome family in Paris.' She didn't know how to respond to them, her Mommy and Daddy were just loving, caring parents who always gave her clothes and the occasional brand new toy.

We introduced ourselves, and throughout the day stuck to each other like glue. Literally. Emma was working on a project of some sorts and when she finished she gave me a high five, effectively gluing our hands together. Thankfully it didn't take much effort to seperate us.

She invited me to her house (ahem) mansion after school, and the rest is history.

...

Recently there has been a crime spike in Paris. The police have tried taking control of it, but the crimes are only increasing. More police officers were hired, but alas, it didn't make much difference.

Fires were set, more banks robbed, more homes broken into...the list was endless.

Everyone in school has been talking about how there's a new head of crime, a main boss that desires to take over Paris. While there may be a crime boss, I don't think he wants to take over Paris. I mean, what is this, a comic book?

All I know is, Paris is in trouble, and this time Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't here to save the day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The crime is escalating, Wayzz."

Master Fu looked at his kwami, rubbing a hand beneath his chin in thought.

"Which is why I think we should do _something_ , Master," Wayzz replied, raising his small, green arms. "The police are fighting a losing battle. If we don't do something soon, all of Paris will be enslaved to this crime boss!"

"I was just thinking that, my friend."

"So." Wayzz grinned. "Time for Ladybug and Chat Noir to return?"

"No." The Chinese Master shook his head. "The world has already seen them, and I'm sure Tikki and Plagg would like more rest. I think a couple of other heroes are due for an awakening."

"Which ones, Master?"

Master Fu walked over to the all-too-familiar record player. He pushed in the combination and a case housing a complete set of Miraculous, minus the green bracelet which was currently on his wrist, appeared. He took out a fox tail necklace and a bee comb, placing them into two seperate black boxes.

"The fox necklace and bee comb? Are you sure?

"Always."

...

Something flicked my nose. I brushed my hand across it, then resumed my sleep.

This time, something fell on my cheek. Again, wiping it off, I tried to go back to sleep. I was dreaming of laying on a raft in a pool with my millions raining down!

It happened _again_.

Annoyed, I opened my eyes to glare at the offender. Emma was in a fit of giggles, and that's when I noticed the single croissant on the plate, with a small bit torn off.

"Really?" I deadpanned. "You couldn't wake me up with a 'come on, Tay, wake up!' or even a 'Felicite get your ass up!'? Instead you wake me up by throwing crumbs at me."

"I could've done those, but this was funnier," she laughed. "We have an hour until school and Mom made us croissants. So get your ass up, Felicite." Emma grinned before turning to her dresser to get ready.

Me sleeping over at Emma's house is a common occurrence. It's not that I don't like my own home with my own family, it's just more fun to hang out with my best friend.

I got out of the emperor-sized bed, walked to my overnight bag and dug through the contents, fishing out a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with white polka dots. Pinning the sleeves up to my elbow, I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Well, I would've, if Emma didn't bump me out of the way at the last minute.

"Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Came her muffled, amused reply.

"I wasn't even snoozing, you bumped me out of the way!"

"Nice guys finish last? Every man for himself? Pick one."

"You're such a bitch," I growled, opting to go downstairs to eat those croissants. Mrs. Agreste was an amazing baker.

"Morning, Tay," the woman herself greeted once I appeared in the large kitchen. "I assume Emma's still upstairs?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Still got those croissants?"

"Right here." She smiled, grabbing the plate behind her and setting it down on the table.

I seated myself and took one, then enjoyed its buttery taste. Mrs. Agreste set down a glass of milk for me to drink.

"So, are you excited for sophomore year?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "I feel like it's just another year."

"That's what I thought, too. But I couldn't have been more wrong. I met Alya that year who would be my best friend, became Ladybug, and met Adrien." Her eyes became clouded and she lightly sighed with a small smile on her face. I honestly thought it was so cute how after so many years she and Mr. Agreste are just as much in love with each other as...well, since they first met. I'm not going into the whole 'Ladybug and Chat Noir identity' irony.

"Yeah, well, I already have a best friend, no guys are interested in me and I highly doubt I'll become a superhero," I lightly laughed.

"I'm sure that's not true, you're very pretty." Mrs. Agreste smiled. "And while the chances of becoming a superhero are slim, there's still a possibility." Her smile shortened to a grin as she winked.

The corners of my mouth turned up. "Thanks, Marinette."

One of the perks of having a best friend is being able to call either of their parents by their first name.

"Anytime," she replied. She stood back up to get two more plates, one for Emma and another for Adrien, I assume.

Speaking of which, I should head back upstairs to see if the bathroom's free.

...

"Looks like we got put in the same classes, _again_." Emma gives me a sly grin. "I wonder how that happened."

"I don't know, I'm sure it has nothing to do with your parents being a couple of the most influential people in Paris," I answered, playing along.

We shared a few giggles and continued our journey to the school. Emma's parents always offered to have a limo bring us there, but we both agreed that it would attract too much attention.

As we reached the crosswalk, Emma punched in the button, literally. I rolled my eyes, as she would always try to imitate the fighting moves from our video games.

"Are we stuck with Megan Bourgeois, again?" I asked, scowling.

Megan is the only daughter of our city's 'beloved' mayor, Chloe Bourgeois. Her parents divorced when she was little (honestly, I don't blame the guy. Who would want to be married to Chloe?) and Chloe is basically bringing up Megan to be exactly how she was when she was in school.

Megan is extremely jealous of Emma's family, looks, and popularity. While she may be popular, she will always be number 2 compared to Emma and that's something she'll never get over. Naturally, as Emma's best friend, I have to bear the brunt of Megan's nastiness as well. I didn't care though, I will stick by Emma until the very end. That's what best friends are for, right?

"Unfortunately, yes, in a few classes. My parents only have so much influence," Emma sighed. "Hey, what's that old guy doing?"

I turned in front of me to see a short, old man with a cane, walking straight into the road!

"Hey, sir! It's not safe to walk yet! Sir!" I shouted, panic welling inside me.

However, the man gave no sign of hearing me and walked further out. I looked up the road to see a car speeding right towards him.

My instincts propelled me forward, as my hand latched onto his shirt collar and I pulled him to the sidewalk. He stared up at me in complete surprise as the car sped past.

"Thank you, you just saved my life." He smiled.

I panted, still trying to catch my breath. He could've died today!

"You're welcome."

"Are you alright, sir?" Emma asked, worried.

"Perfectly fine, I can assure you, thanks to this young lady." He gestured to me. My cheeks heated up at the attention as I gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey, it's time to cross or we'll be late. Are you sure you're alright?" Emma asked once again.

"I'm fine, thank you. I wouldn't want you girls to be late to school." He winked.

"Okay. Let's go, Tay," Emma stated as she dragged me away.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw the old man walking down the sidewalk, _not_ crossing the street.

"That's strange..."

...

"Master, wasn't that Emma Agreste?"

"I believe it was."

"But, wouldn't it make more sense to give the Miraculous to her? Her parents were Ladybug and Chat Noir, after all. They could advise her and-"

"And it was Felicite who sprung into action. She may not have superhero lineage, but I believe she will do a good job."

"I hope so, Master."

...

When Emma and I walked into our first class, History, we saw that it was halfway full, with most of our peers' faces scowling.

"I know we're in school but why does everyone look like their cat died?" I whispered to Emma.

"I think I know the reason," Emma glumly replied. We looked to the front of the class to see a seating chart on the blackboard, and an older woman with black glasses and greying hair scowling at a piece of paper on the desk as she scribbled on it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Emma cried out. "We're not sitting together. Would I look like a brat if I tried to threaten her using my parents?"

"Worse." I smirked. "You'd look like Megan."

As if on cue, Number 2 herself walked into the room, not-so-subtly pushing me out of the way. I glared at her back while her lackey, Nicole, strutted in behind her.

"This is an outrage!" Megan exclaimed, glaring daggers at the teacher, her hands gripping the edges of the desk. "Me and Nicole _always_ sit next to each other. Who are you to change that?"

"I am your teacher, and you will address me with respect, Mademoiselle Bourgeois," she sternly answered.

"Do you know who my mother is?"

I sent Emma a shit-eating grin. "See?"

She only rolled her eyes with an amused smirk.

"Yes and frankly I don't care. Go to your seat."

I rose my eyebrows. No matter how much of a bitch she might turn out to be, I already have a lot of respect for her to not to afraid of Megan and the wrath of her mother.

Megan gave an offended scoff before sitting in her assigned seat.

"Oh no," Emma groaned, eyeing the seating chart. "Please no."

"This is going to be hilarious," I chuckled. Number 1 and Number 2 sitting next to each other for the whole year? I wish I could record their day-by-day interactions. Provided, of course, they bother speaking to each other.

"I hate you," she mumbled before going to her seat. I walked to my own in the very back, taking my place next to a boy.

Well, this is going to be awkward. Marceau LeBeau, my bench partner, or better known as the class mute. This guy hasn't spoken a word since I've known of him. If it wasn't for class roll call and him raising his hand at the sound of his name, I wouldn't even know his name.

I only knew some of his physical attributes. Tan skin, messy black hair, and tall. I didn't even know what color his eyes were since he never looks anyone in the eye.

Is he smart? Dumb? Funny? Serious? Does he know our names? I, and the rest of us, had no idea.

I tilted my head as I peered at him. He was writing in a tablet...math problems. Math problems during the first class on the first day that wasn't even math class? What was wrong with this kid?

Still, I suppose I should try to start a conversation. Who knows, maybe he'll want to be friends with his bench mate.

"Hello."

No response. However, his hand holding the pencil faltered, indicating that he had heard me.

I tried again. "I'm Felicite. I guess we're going to be bench mates."

Still nothing. Either he's extremely shy, or extremely rude. He had completely abandoned the math problem, his hand gripping the pencil so hard his knuckles were starting to turn white. Was I making him angry by daring to speak to him?

"Yeah. So, um, I'll just leave you to...whatever you're working on," I finished lamely.

No answer. Although, he continued working on the math problem.

My phone vibrated, letting me know I received a text. I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked it.

 **Emma**

 _The class mute?! xD And you think my situation is hilarious. Btw, I saw you trying to talk to him. Give it up, girl, he ain't talking anytime soon._

I frowned.

 _The class mute is still better than Megan. Besides, he can't stay mute 24/7. He has to talk sometime soon._

I got a reply a minute after I sent her my own.

 _As much as I hate to admit it, you're right about that. I'd pay to be able to sit somewhere else, and you know I have the money. And no, he prob isn't 24/7. I'm sure he talks to a goldfish or something he has back at home where he kills people in a torture chamber xD_

I had to stifle my laugh.

 _Lmao I'm sure he isn't a psycho murderer._

The reply came back a second later.

 _You know what they say about the quiet ones..._

The teacher's sharp bark for attention motivated me to put my phone away.

"I am Madame LeClerc. In my class I will not tolerate talking, eating, drinking, or cell phone use. I expect you to work hard and slackers will be punished."

I was half-tempted to give a salute and a 'yes, ma'am!'.

"I want you all to complete this worksheet, so I know what you do and don't know. I will permit you to work with your partner. Quietly."

Our groans filled the air. Work on the first day? Come on!

She ignored our dismay and passed the worksheets around. I took a look at it. It seemed fairly easy.

It wasn't until I got to number 10 that I became confused.

 _ **What were the years the Hundred Years' War took place?**_

I knew this, dammit. I was stuck between two choices out of four.

Biting my lip, I glanced between my partner and the teacher. Honestly, my partner seemed a more appealing option to ask a question to.

"Hey," I whispered.

He stilled. I decided to keep going.

"Could you help me with ten, please? I'm stuck between A and B."

I moved the paper closer to him. Surprisingly, he actually tore his eyes off his own paper to gaze at mine.

A minute passed. He opened his mouth.

"B."

I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened and my mouth would've hit the floor if I could detach my jaw like a snake.

He spoke.

The class mute, Marceau LeBeau, spoke.

To me.

And...he actually had a nice voice. Not too deep, and a little raspy, and nice.

Meanwhile, he ignored my shock and went back to work on his own paper. He acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened!

Not even fifteen minutes into the class, I knew a couple new things about Marceau. He had a nice voice, and he was smart.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

Were my ears deceiving me, or did he just answer me?

His head was kept down as he worked.

No, he couldn't have.

 **A/N: Wow, thanks guys! I honestly didn't expect anyone to possibly like this story xD Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: As a token of my gratitude for your reviews, I present to you a longer chapter! Thank you everyone! :D**

 **Chapter 2**

"So how was history with the class mute?" Emma asks with a mouthful of Éclair.

"It was okay. But he isn't a mute anymore." I grin, taking a bite of my own pastry.

It was lunchtime, and today we decided to spend it at Emma's grandparents's bakery. They had the most mouth-watering desserts of all time, so why shouldn't we go there?

Emma's eyes enlarged as she almost choked on her pastry. "What?! What do you mean he isn't mute anymore? He spoke?"

"Yup." I nod. "He helped me with a question and when I thanked him he said 'you're welcome'. I couldn't believe it."

"Maybe he's starting to open up." Emma shrugged. "Or that was a one-time thing."

"I'm personally going to go with the second option."

...

There were two more classes after lunch, and then we finally got to go home. Instead of going over to Emma's, I opted to go to my own house. She has a fencing lesson, anyway.

Turned out neither of my parents were home yet. I headed upstairs to my room to watch tv.

"Thank God there was no homework," I mutter to myself as I empty out my backpack.

My eyebrows furrow when I touch something that isn't a pencil case, a notebook, or an iPad.

Instead, I pull out a small, black, hexagon box, which is something I know I don't own.

"What is this?" I mumble, staring at the red markings on top. I notice a small indentation in the middle. Does it open?

When I open it I'm blinded by a bright, yellow ball of light.

"The hell?!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a painful hiss.

"Hey, hey you!"

I freeze, my eyes popping back open. I didn't say that...

"Hello?! Come on, we have to talk!"

I slowly turn to see the source of the voice. It's a small, yellow creature with black stripes and black antennae. It has big, round, white wings on it's back. Eyes with yellow irises are narrowed.

"Hi, I'm Abeille, and I'm a-"

"Kwami..." I finish in a whisper, awed.

"Yes, I'm-hey, how'd you know that?" One eye is now wide while the other is still narrowed.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are my best friend's parents. I've heard about kwamis." Why is a kwami here, anyway?

"Wait, Marinette and Adrien?" Abeille asks.

I nod.

"Oh my gosh!" Her face erupts into a huge smile. "They're one of the best Ladybug-Chat Noir duos of all time! And their love story was so cute, ugh! And they have a kid now? That is so adorable!"

I didn't think kwamis fangirled over past Chosens, but apparently I was wrong.

"Um, hey. So, uh, why are you here?" I cut her off, wanting to get to the point.

She stops suddenly. "Oh! That's right. I have to focus on _my_ Chosen now. Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" She stretches her small, black arms. "It feels good to be out of that comb!"

"Comb?" I question.

"Yeah, that's your Miraculous. In the box, right there." She points to the abandonded black box.

I look and see a black comb, with the top shaped like a bee if you looked close enough. Otherwise it'd look like any other comb.

I lift it, turning it over in my palm.

"You're going to be a bee superhero. You'll be able to fly, and you're going to have a bee belt buckle, that will help you in a few ways. You can use it as an impenetrable shield, and to call your partner-"

"Wait. Superhero? Partner?" I ask, beyond confused. This was too much to take in at one time.

"Yeah, and you're going to be partnered with a fox superhero. Together you'll rid Paris of crime and eventually confront this crime boss!"

"Woah, woah." I shake my head, holding up my hands. "Those guys are dangerous, they have guns, knives, everything. I'll never be able to handle them."

"You won't...um, what's your name?" Abeille tilts her small head.

"Felicite, Felicite Bellamy."

"Well, Felicite Bellamy, _you_ won't be able to handle them, but _Honeybee_ will. Now where was I? Oh yeah, and your stinger will be very small, but very sharp. If someone touches it, it'll be stuck on them, just like a real bee stinger. And you can't grow it back, you have to redo the transformation process to get it back."

"Does Honeybee have a lucky charm or something like Ladybug?"

"No. That's why Ladybug and Chat Noir are the most powerful of the Miraculous, because they have those powers. Your transformation will last about two hours, depending on how energized I am at the time. And speaking of transforming, you only need to say, 'Transform me!'. So, how about we give it a try?" Abeille suggests with a sly smirk.

"Um, I'm good for now." I bite my lip. This whole thing seems kind of scary.

"What do you mean, 'you're good for now?'" Abeille retorts, eyes once again narrowed and her cheeks turn red with anger.

I guess she has a short temper.

"I'm just nervous about all this! I mean, I'm living a normal life, listening to my best friend's parents tell stories about their past heroics, going to school, minding my own business, when I find a kwami! If anything Emma should have you, not me. She has the super family. I'm nobody." I frown at the end. It's true, after all. I love Emma to death, but I've always known that I practically live in her shadow.

"That's not true! Someone's always a someone. It's science," she giggled. "But seriously, my Master picked you for a reason. He found something special in you as Felicite, and now he thinks you're going to be a special Honeybee. Imagine how your partner is going to feel, knowing they were promised help but find themselves on their own. They, and Paris, need you."

I sigh, closing my eyes. When I open them, Abeille is still giving me that pleading look.

I'd hate to disappoint anyone. That's one of my biggest fears. Also, if I was that fox hero and nobody came to help me even though I was promised someone would, I'd be pretty pissed.

"Okay," I whisper, putting the comb in my ponytail. I take a breath. "Abeille, transform me!"

She smiles, letting out a 'yay!' before she is sucked into the comb. I stand stiff as the transformation takes place, wondering how I'm going to turn out.

In seconds I'm finished. I look down at my hands to see they're covered in black spandex.

I run to my full-length mirror.

Black gloves run up to below my shoulders. My torso is yellow with black stripes, while black boots go up to mid-thigh. A pair of black antennae are on my head, with tiny yellow balls at the end. My black mask covers most of my forehead, my cheekbones, and my nose. Only the tip of it and the nostrils are showing.

Turning to get a look of the back, I find a pair of small, white wings that are identical to Abeille's, and a small, black stinger above my butt.

"Woah."

 _Go on, explore a little!_

I pause, knowing that isn't my own conscience. _Abeille?!_

 _Yeah, it's me. We can communicate telepathically while you're transformed, it lets me know when to change you back. Cool, huh? But I don't always talk, so, later!_

 _Wait! What do I do now?!...Abeille! Abeille, answer me!_

Nothing. I growl in frustration.

Well, she said to explore, so I guess I could do that. Maybe I'll find my fox partner, and get some more answers.

I open my window and sit on the windowsill, before taking a deep breath.

 _Abeille, please let me fly and not land on the ground like a pancake._

With that small prayer, I shove myself off with my eyes shut. I feel myself fall for a little bit, hoping I'll fly. I'm too young to die, after all.

I stop. I open my eyes slowly to discover I'm floating. No, wait, I'm flying!

I let out a giggle. I'm flying, I'm really, actually, flying!

My smile grows as I try to control myself to go lower. I'm a little shaky, but otherwise fine. Maybe I should try going faster.

My eyes set in determination when I propel myself forward, but it isn't until I nearly crash into someone that I realize I'm too low.

"Sorry!" I call out to the flustered woman, turning my head.

Turning back to look ahead of me, I only register a blur of orange before I collide with a wall.

"Ow," a masculine voice moaned.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize, rubbing my head. I wince slightly at the pain. "I didn't mean to crash into you. I'm new at this."

We both pick ourselves off the street, and that's when I get a good look at him.

He's wearing an orange spandex suit resembling a fox. His belt forms into a makeshift fox tail behind him. Black boots went to just below his knees, while black gloves extended to his mid-elbow. He's tall, and atop his inky hair lies a pair of fox-like ears. Eyes the color of fire pierce through me behind his mask.

He's very handsome.

"Hi, you must be the partner my kwami told me about," I start, ignoring my sudden attraction to him. "I'm Honeybee."

He pauses. "I-I'm Red Fox." He frowns to himself, as if testing the name on his tongue.

"I'm really sorry I flew into you, I'm still getting used to flying." I smile sheepishly.

"I-It's okay. I'm new, too. At least you can fly, I'm stuck with this flute."

Red Fox pulls out a long, orange flute that was previously attached to his back.

"I have no idea how to play this thing," he complains. He presses it to his mouth, squeezes his eyes shut, and blows.

An ear-piercing ring fills the air, causing me to cover my ears in pain. It was like a sonic screech!

"Red Fox, stop!"

Alarmed, he tore it away from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it could do that! It sounded just like a regular high note. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

My heart melted at his caring nature. "No, I'm fine now. Actually, I think that could help us fighting bad guys." I smirk.

"Well, it's going to have to do since I can't do anything else with it yet. My kwami told me if I play the right melody, I can shoot energy beams. Say, um, if you don't mind me asking...my Miraculous is my necklace." He holds up the fox tail necklace dangling from his neck. "I don't see one on you, so I was wondering..."

"It's my comb." I smile and turn around. "It's at the top of my ponytail."

He grins. "Hardly visible so the common man can't see it and steal it. Nice."

Oh my God that grin. This boy is trying to kill me!

"So," I clear my throat. "What-"

I'm cut off by the sound of screaming.

"We should probably investigate that," Red Fox says.

"Not even transformed for ten minutes and there's already a crime." I roll my eyes.

Red Fox doesn't say anything as he walks over to a shop across the street. He tentatively places a foot on it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Testing a theory," he replies. He brings the other foot up, and he's standing on the building!

My eyes bulge to see him casually strolling up the shop as if he's done it everyday. Abeille didn't tell me our suits could do that!

"Coming?" He calls, flashing me a smirk.

I fight off my blush and lift myself into the air. I'm a little wobbly at first, but manage to retain my balance.

"Let's go," I say.

Red Fox sprints across the buildings while I fly next to him, all the while trying not to stare at him too much. Damn, why did I have to get an attractive partner? It's not fair!

"There!" He points out, distracting me from my previous thoughts. We both stop on the building and sink low to avoid being seen.

A few police cars are parked near the entrance of a bank. Officers are lined out front with shields, helmets, and with guns pointed. People are behind them, some intently watching, others recording it on their phones, while a few are crying.

I fly to the ground and run to the first man I see that isn't crying or recording the scene.

"Excuse me, sir. What's happening?"

He looks down at me in surprise.

"Hey, are you another of those heroes? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Yes, sir," my partner's voice answers from behind me. He walks to stand next to me. "Now, could you please tell us what happened?"

"The bank is being robbed, and the robbers have a few hostages. Currently they're at a standoff with the cops. Hey, can I get a-"

I interrupt him before he's able to ask for an autograph. "Thank you, sir."

I grab Red Fox's arm and tug him away from the people. "Got any ideas?"

"My kwami told me my flute can be used as a shield. Do you have one?"

"Yeah," I say, "it's my buckle." I reach down and take the small bee off my right hip. There are five stripes, three black and two yellow. I tap the one in the middle and it opens, revealing two large wings. Red Fox jumps out of the way as the wings move in a circle at a great speed.

I tap the head of the bee and it closes, I put it back in it's previous spot.

"Alright. We'll talk to the police and make sure they don't fire at us when we walk inside. When we go through the front door, we'll be using our shields to deflect any possible bullets from the robbers. From there we'll fight them. Sound good?"

I nod. "Sounds good."

Together we walk over to a policeman.

"Excuse me, sir?" I begin.

The officer turns his head to us.

"We're sent to help Paris, and we can save the hostages and catch the robbers. Will you allow us to go in?"

"Hey, are you guys like the next Ladybug and Chat Noir?" The policeman asks, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Kind of," I smile. "But we can't unless we help save the day. So...?"

"Of course you can go. Ladybug and Chat Noir were the greatest heroes ever! If you're anything like them, you can go in."

He explains the situation to his partner on his right, and soon the entire police blockade is aware of our plan. The part a little to make way for us, then get back to their previous position.

As we walk inside my bee's wings are spinning furiously to protect me, while Red Fox spins his flute in his hands. However, we're not met with any violence, and drop our items.

Once inside we see the place is a wreck. Papers are spilled all over the place, chairs are knocked over with the stuffing ripped from them, plant pots are smashed and dirt is litering the floor.

"Save us!"

My eyes zero in on a woman behind the counter, her mascara is smeared on her face and her hair is a mess. "Please, save us!"

"Shut up!"

A man dressed all in black hops on the counter. He is joined by four more men, each looking the same. Black shoes, black pants, black long-sleeved shirts, and a black mask over their faces.

"Have you come with the ransom?" The original speaker asks, donning a smirk.

"You already robbed the bank. A little greedy, are you?" Red Fox retorts with a glare.

The robber narrows his eyes. "If you don't have our money, then these _nice_ workers will die. I'd hate to lose a family member over a little money."

He and his cronies laugh at their cruel joke. I feel my lips curl up in a snarl and clench my fists.

"Come on down here and fight. You're not hurting anyone and you're not getting any money," I speak, feeling brave.

They laugh more, further irritating me.

"What are you gonna do? Sting us?" He bellows.

"How about you, Swiper? Are you going to play us a song?" Another adds, and they laugh all over again.

"Actually, yes," he responds coolly.

I look at him in wonder as he raises the instrument to his lips. He tries playing it but the notes come out choppy. The goons continue laughing while the hostages look more hopeless.

"Too bad Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't here, we'd be out of here by now," one of them grumbles.

Red Fox stills. His fiery eyes glow brighter in anger until they slide shut. Once again he blows into the flute, but this time he moves his fingers in a smooth rhythm, producing a lovely melody.

The end of the flute glows in a bright orange ball of energy. The robbers stop laughing and look at my partner curiously.

He releases a small cry of fury as he swings the flute like a golf club, propelling the ball into the counter.

It's as if a bundle of dynamite went off. A large hole is now in the center and the criminals fall, screaming in shock. They hurriedly scramble to their feet and leap over the counter glass to face us.

They all get into fighting stances except the one at the end. His hand is pressed to his ear.

"You're gonna pay for that," one man threatens and lunges.

I run to him and duck underneath his punch, landing one of my own in his stomach.

Red Fox joins the fight as he splits his flute in two, using the ends to block attacks. I finish my guy off and go to another.

"Stop!"

Startled, everyone stops to look at the speaker. It was the man who had his hand to his ear.

"Give us your Miraculous, and we'll leave."

My eyes widen. How does a common criminal know what a Miraculous is? Unless he's not a common criminal...

"Not going to happen," my partner refuses before landing a punch to a guy's temple, immediately knocking him out cold.

Then there were three.

The fight begins again, with the Miraculous-asker demanding his remaining allies to capture our Miraculous, the comb and necklace. How did he even know what our Miraculous are? Something bigger has to be going on.

I fight off another but he begins to overpower me. He knocks me to the floor, his hands are pinning mine down while his legs straddle me. The scene would be intimate, if I wasn't a superhero trying to beat a robber.

"Shame." He shrugs. "You're kind of cute, too."

My eyes widen as he bends down. This is disgusting!

I begin to struggle under his hold until I hear a new song.

Out of the corner of my eye Red Fox is playing his flute, and the ball of orange energy glows at the end of it. Once finished he slams it into the ground, making the floor shake.

The robber tumbles off me due to the small earthquake. It stops as I rise and punch him in the face, knocking him out.

Standing, I notice how all the robbers are lying on the floor. The hostages scream in delight as they rush from behind the counter, thanking us profusely for our heroic actions.

The police run in and and quickly handcuff the men. They too thank us, telling us that maybe Paris isn't doomed to be run by a criminal empire.

I bite my lip trying to hide my smile and blush at the newfound attention. I've never had this much attention as Felicite Bellamy, I was always under Emma's shadow. I had no clue how to react to this.

My new partner is the opposite. He's smiling and talking to the officers and ex-hostages, shaking hands and saying it was 'no problem' and 'that's what we're here for'.

I see a reporter come through the entrance. My mental alarms blare as I grab Red Fox's arm.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay. It was a pleasure saving you!" I smile awkwardly and drag my partner away, outside, and fly him on top a nearby building.

"Thanks for asking if I wanted to leave," he says sarcastically with a grin.

"Sorry. It's just-I didn't know how to handle all that attention. I mean, I've never experienced that before and-" I ramble before I'm cut off.

"It's okay. You're shy, I totally get it. Believe me." He mumbles the last sentence.

I tilt my head, about to question him about his response when I hear a _beep_. Was that me? Has it already been two hours?

 _Beep_

A portion of orange color on Red Fox's necklace disappears. We look at each other in a slight panic.

"We have to go, now. I'll see you next time!" I say before flying up.

"Wait!"

I look down at my partner. "Yeah?"

"We both know crime escalates at night. Do you want to start a patrol together?"

I need my sleep, but Paris needs _me_. I won't abandon them for my own selfishness.

"Sure. Meet at the Eiffel at midnight?"

"I'll be there. See you then." He leaps away, running across building tops until I can't see him anymore.

I hear another _beep_ , and quickly fly in the direction of my home.

* * *

Against the setting sun, a man clad in a fox-like suit sprints across the many buildings of Paris. Finally, he stops at a modest-looking house's roof. He walks down a side of a wall and slips in the open window undetected.

The last _beep_ of his Miraculous sounds, revealing his civilian form. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank God that's over with," a fox-like kwami breathes. His body is orange, with white on his torso. He has a furry fox tail and slim, pointy ears with black tips. "I'm so hungry. Do you have any camembert? Plagg said it's amazing."

The boy wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Ew, that stuff? Sorry, but none of us like it so we don't buy it. I'll find you something else."

He leaves his room and a few minutes later he returns with a plate.

"We have cheese, but it's cheddar. I hope you like it." He smiles as he puts the plate in front of his kwami who's lounging on the bed.

The kwami looks at it for a few seconds. Sniffs, and, deciding it's safe, it's a slice in one go.

He chews, then stops. His eyes enlarge.

"This-this is...amazing! It's a complete delicacy! Screw camembert, nothing can beat cheddar in my mind!" He goes to work on the other slices leaving his Chosen to chuckle quietly.

"So," the kwami begins after he downed the last slice. "What did you think? Did you like being a superhero?"

"I-I loved it, actually," the boy admits. "Renard, it was...exhilarating! I've never done something like that before. It felt amazing."

Renard smirks. "And how about Honeybee? Wasn't _she_ amazing?" If he had eyebrows, they'd be waggling.

"Yeah, she was great out there. I think we're going to make a good team." He smiles.

Renard's eyes are half-lidded at his Chosen's dense brain. "That's not what I meant."

The boy furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but then it dawns on him. "No, no! She's just my partner, nothing more. I don't like her that way."

"You don't think she's attractive at all?" Renard couldn't help but ask. The rare Honeybee-Fox partners usually fell in love with the other. But, there could be a first time for everything, he supposed.

"Well, she's pretty, yeah. She's not ugly," he stuttered. "I just already like another girl."

"Who is she?" Renard smirked.

He rolled his eyes as he walked to his shelf. If he didn't show him now, he knew the kwami would only snoop around later.

He pulled out the previous year's yearbook and flipped to the Freshman pages. Spotting the girl in question, he walked over and showed his kwami.

"That's her," he pointed.

Renard studied the smiling girl with dark brown hair, matching eyes and dazzling smile. Below the picture, was the name.

 _Felicite Bellamy_

"She's cute," Renard commented. "How long have you liked her?"

"Since sixth grade," he sighed with a smile.

"Have you talked to her?"

At this the boy closes the book and puts it back on the shelf. "No."

"You've liked her this long and never talked to her?" Renard asked in disbelief. "Why not?"

He sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I can't. I get too nervous. I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and she'll think I'm an idiot."

"While I was snooping during my introduction talk, I noticed a few tests and report cards. You're kind of a genius, I highly doubt she'll think you're an idiot."

"Even so, I just can't. My palms get sweaty and I start to choke whenever I think about trying to start a conversation." He buried his head in his hands. "She sits next to me, now. I got so nervous by her mere presence I did _math problems_. Thankfully I managed to speak two words and a letter without stumbling even though I wanted to just hide in a hole. What's wrong with me?"

"So you're good at math, no big deal," Renard joked, before turning serious. "But you're going to have to work on that shyness. How are you going to woo her by never talking to her?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"She sits next to you, so that should get you used to her. Start off light, like asking what the date is or something. Then, after awhile, ask her out. Simple!"

"Yeah," he muttered sarcastically. "Simple."

"I'd talk with you on this more, but we should get some rest. You have patrol in a few hours." Renard floated to the closet, where he knew a small pillow lie.

"Right. Goodnight, Renard." Tossing his sneakers off, he slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight, Marceau."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wake up, Tay!"

I groan at the noise. "Lemme sleep."

"No, you have patrol in fifteen minutes! You're a superhero now, remember?" Abeille reminds me, which is quite annoying, may I add, because I'm still trying to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah." I blindly wave her away. "I'm a superhero. Now go away."

I hear her give a noise of frustration and then it's thankfully quiet.

"OW!"

I bolt upright at the sudden pain coming from my right arm. Looking down in alarm, I see that there's a small red mark.

"What was that?" I ask angrily.

"You wouldn't get up, so I had to sting you. Don't worry, the mark will go away in about an hour." She doesn't have the slightest sympathy for my pain. "Now get up, you need to transform."

"Alright, alright," I grumble. I stand out of bed and yawn. "Abeille, transform me."

For the second time that day I'm standing in the yellow and black spandex of Honeybee.

I tip-toe to my door and open it, noticing how dark the house is. My parents must be asleep.

I pad to my window and open it. Slipping out, I fly towards the gleaming Eiffel Tower.

...

"Where is that stupid fox?" I mumble, growing annoyed.

It's currently 12:05. He's the one that suggested patrolling and he's late? Or I'm being stood up...for his sake that better not be the case because next time I see him I'll shove that flute right up his-

"Honey, I'm home!"

I look up and Red Fox is leaning against a beam. He jumps down to stand next to me, greeting me with a smile. I don't return it.

"You're late."

"Ouch, you're awfully cranky. Did you accidently sting yourself?" His face breaks out into a smile before he starts laughing.

 _Actually, my kwami stung me._ "Sorry, I'm just a little tired," I apologize, getting rid of my frown and replacing it with a tired sigh. "I have school tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep in any of my classes." It couldn't hurt revealing this little tidbit of my civilian life, could it? We both look the age to still go to school and it's not like I told him _where_ I go to school.

"Me neither, my mother would freak if I fell asleep in a class," he chuckled. "So, for school's sake, how about we get started?"

I don't question the lack of a father in that sentence. Instead, I nod in agreement.

"Mind giving me a lift?" He asks. "I can't fly and it's a long way down..." His fiery eyes look down to the ground below and for a minute I think he's going to be sick. Thankfully it passes quickly.

I smile. "No problem."

I fly behind him and reach under his forearms. I try to hold in my blush at the contact.

I take off into the night sky, leaving the glowing symbol of France behind me. I go to the first building I see: a department store. I drop him off at the roof and in no time he's running across the rooftops of Paris while I push through the sky by his side.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath of the night air and do a twirl in the sky. This felt exhilarating, flying in the night with the moon at our backs and the twinkling lights of various businesses and cars below us.

"Hey, hold on," my partner's voice rings out in a whisper.

I land next to him, crouching down beside him. Across the street, is a darkened jewelry shop. A man dressed in all-black is standing at the front door.

"I don't think he understands it's closed," Fox snickers.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe you should inform him."

"Good idea."

Before I can process it he jumps down to the ground, landing in a very superhero-esque crouch. It would've been nice if he had shared his plan with me, of course, providing he even has one.

"Hey, buddy. I'm not sure if the lack of light in the store is enough of a dead giveaway, but it's closed. I'm afraid your proposal is going to have to be put on hold." Fox twirls his flute in one hand, acting completely nonchalant.

I float down to stand by his side.

The would-be robber, meanwhile, looks terrified for a split second at being caught. Then, it changes to suspicion.

"Hey, aren't you that fox kid and bee that stopped the bank robbery?"

Fox smirks. "I see our reputation exceeds us. And tomorrow you're going to hear how we thwarted an almost-robbery. Wait, I'm not sure on that. Do they have tv in prison?"

The man growls and holds out a knife. "Or you'll hear how there _was_ a robbery and the bodies of two almost-superheroes were found. Wait, I'm not sure on that. Do they have tv in heaven?"

My eyes widen at the obvious death threat while Fox shakes his head and clicks his tongue. "Can't even come up with your own comeback, you just borrowed the main punchline from me. Or _stole_ it, might be the more correct word to use for you. But enough of this witty banter, let's get down to business."

He presses the flute to his lips and a lovely song sounds. Before long the orange ball at the end appears and Fox stops playing. He swings it towards the robber and he crashes into the store, shattering the glass door and setting off the alarm.

Fox shrinks back, holding a finger to his lips. "Oops."

"'Oops' is right," I groan. "I hope we don't have to pay for that."

"Hey, I'm sure that their almost-stolen jewelry has more value than that door. Come on."

We run inside and see the would-be robber slowly standing. He takes out his knife again and this time I step in front of my partner.

"Let me try, before you take down the whole building."

I turn to see his reaction and glower when he sticks his tongue out at me.

Instead of retorting, I place my attention back on the man. He takes a threatening step towards me and that's when I leap into action.

I grab the hand the knife is in and deliver a swift kick to his stomach. He falters as he moans in pain, so I take that moment to swipe my leg across his, landing him on the ground.

I wrench the knife from his hand and toss it somewhere behind me, placing his hands behind his back. It'd be awfully handy if my suit came equipped with a pair of handcuffs.

"What's going on here?"

Hm, just in time.

I rise, taking the man with me, and face the police officer who has his gun drawn.

"This man almost robbed this jewelry store. Red Fox and I stopped him."

He replaces his gun back in it's holster and moves toward me.

"It's okay, I got him from here."

I smile, walking back to my partner and together we walk outside to see a single police car with the lights still flashing. Wordlessly I fly on top of the building on the opposite side of the street and Fox runs up along the side.

"So, do we, like, high five now, or something?" I question awkwardly, biting my lip and looking away. I had seen a picture of Emma's parents from when they were younger and in the prime of their superhero careers, fist-bumping each other in victory with proud smiles on their faces. I wondered if Fox and I would have something similar.

"Sure." The corners of his lips turn up and he raises his arm. I meet his hand with mine resulting in no sound.

"Oh, come on. That's not a real high five," he objects with a frown as he pulls back his arm.

Before I could question his motive his hand slaps mine, resulting in a large _smack_ sound and me flinging my hand back in pain.

"You jerk," I growl, waving my hand.

He grins and shrugs. "Not my fault you don't know how to give a proper high five."

"I'm about to high five your face."

"Now, is that any way to treat your partner?" He places a hand over his heart mockingly.

I make a frustrated noise in the back of my throat and choose to fly away from him. He eventually catches up with me, and I don't miss the barely-hidden snickers.

After awhile of nothing, I spot the bakery Emma's grandparents own. I make a beeline (heh, puns...) toward it and land on the balcony that used to belong to Emma's mom. She told me that it used to be her safe-haven, when she just wanted a breath of fresh air. She'd keep plants up there, and a lounge chair in case she wanted to design something outside.

Now it's completely empty, Emma's grandparents don't have a use for it. I make an audible sigh, leaning on the railing. I wish I could see it back when it had life. I bet it would've been cute.

"Any reason why you chose here to rest?" Fox asks from behind me.

I shrug. "No reason," I lie.

He doesn't say anything and comes to lean on the railing by my side. It's quiet for a few minutes.

"This must be the dream of every girl," he suddenly says.

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"To have a balcony. It could lead to romantic nightly rendezvous," he chuckled. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

I roll my eyes and groan. "Don't even with that reference. Romeo and Juliet isn't a love story, it's a tragedy about two stupid teenagers. I mean, who meets at a party and then agrees to marry each other in the same night? And then within like three days they kill themselves because macho Romeo couldn't wait another minute to drink the poison because he'd rather die than live without Juliet who he loves _so much_ , even though he's a manwhore and probably doesn't even know what love is. And don't even get me started on Frair Lawrence-"

I'm cut off by the raucous laughter of Red Fox. His head is thrown back, revealing his pearly white teeth and I think I can see tears running down his orange mask.

"Shh, the people living here will hear you!" I hiss, although I was more upset at the fact he was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry," he pants. "It's just that that was freaking hysterical." He starts laughing more, though thankfully he's quieted down somewhat.

"Macho Romeo?" He repeats, cracking up. "And you're right, he was a manwhore but oh jeez to hear someone say it!"

I grumble while he continues to cackle. "I didn't peg you to be passionate about Shakespeare."

I shrug. "They're good stories." They are, honestly. Sure, I sometimes have trouble understanding them, but I can mainly get the gist of what's happening.

Finally, he sobers. "I shall never refer to Romeo and Juliet as a love story ever again." He flashes me a good-humored smirk.

I find myself grinning back. "Good."

A warning _beep_ cuts through the air. Seeing that Fox's necklace is still completely orange, I assume it came from my comb.

A few seconds later, however, his makes a _beep_ too and a portion of color disappears.

"That's our cue to exit," I chuckle.

He laughs quiety. "It would seem so. If a crime doesn't happen tomorrow, I'll see you at patrol? Same time and place?"

"Yeah," I agree and nod. I fly into the air as my comb makes another warning _beep_. "Don't be late."

"I won't. Parting is such sweet sorrow." He bows before leaping to the top of the roof, then dashes away into the night.

...

The next morning I'm woken by my kwami, who thankfully doesn't sting me this time. I'm a bit more tired than usual, but I can still function.

When I get to school everyone is talking about the mysterious new fighting duo: Honeybee and Red Fox. Emma runs up to me and squeals.

"Can you believe it?! More superheroes! Do you think they're Miraculous?"

"Um, who knows?" I shrug, playing clueless. I decided to keep my hero life a secret from everyone, even Emma. The less people who know, the better.

"I think so, my parents said there were more than just Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is so cool, I get to live when we have Miraculous heroes protecting us. It's supposed to be rare when a Miraculous hero shows up."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess."

"And, I started a blog, just like my mom's friend Alya. Remember, the journalist that's in New York?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I met her a couple times when she came to visit."

"It's called 'The Hive'. Get it, for Honeybee?" Emma pulls out her cell phone, going to The Hive's page. There's a picture of me and Red Fox after we stopped the robbery from yesterday. I frowned, noting I looked constipated while Fox looked confident and suave.

Next is an article from this morning, detailing how we stopped the jewelry robbery last night. I'm honestly touched that Emma would do this for me, well, Honeybee. It shows that she cares. Looking in a corner of the page, I see there's already quite a few followers.

"That's awesome," I compliment. "I'm sure Honeybee loves it." And I do.

"Really? You don't think she'll think I'm creepy, do you?" Emma questions worriedly.

I laugh, I didn't think it was creepy at all. "No, it shows that you care about Paris's new heroes. I think she'd be honored."

"Thanks." She breathes a sigh of relief. "Maybe one day I'll get to interview her."

I fight off a smirk, thinking how I could probably make my friend's day if I gave her that interview. Emma has given me so much over the years, I'd like to return her kindness. "Maybe."

When we get to history class Emma automatically groans.

"What, not getting along with your benchmate?" I chuckle.

"Shut up. Can I hang out at your desk until class starts?"

I nod, walking to the back. Marceau is already there, his face buried in a math textbook. I wondered if he was doing studying, would we be bothering him if Emma and I talked? I didn't want him to hate me. Then again, I don't even know if he likes me or hates me since he never told me.

I sit down, causing Marceau to bend his head a little lower to look in the textbook.

"Hey, Marceau? Do you mind if Emma and I talk here before class?" I give him my best smile, an instinct I developed over time when it came to asking my parents for things. I'm not spoiled, but I do ask for something new occasionally.

He doesn't look up. Instead, he silently shakes his head, silently answering that he didn't mind.

"Thanks." I turn away from him to look at my best friend. "So what was it like sitting next to Megan? Did she say anything to you?"

"Yeah, she told me my outfit was hideous. Then I complimented her shoes."

I raise an eyebrow.

She smirks. "They were _Marinette_."

 _Marinette_ is a separate outfit line, though it's still part of _Agreste_. However, _Marinette_ is the most expensive and most fashionable clothing, the kind celebs wear. Or, if you happened to be best friends with the designer's daughter. See what I mean by how Emma has given me so much? It sucks that for so long I had nothing to offer her except my friendship, now I can finally give her something of value with that interview.

I snicker, covering my mouth with my hand. "You're savage."

"Don't I know it?" Emma replies, inspecting her nails. "But seriously, I don't know how I'm going to tolerate her for the rest of the year. I'm already going crazy."

"Hey, just remember that you're number one. You're on top, you're the savage beast. Or you can just stab her with your sword." I grin.

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "It's called a foil."

"Whatever."

We laugh until the teacher comes in. Emma practically runs back to her bench, I see Megan turn her head stubbornly away.

"Class, take out your textbooks and turn to page ten." Madame LeClerc ordered, turning her back to write the chapter title on the board.

Soon enough the computerized notes are on the board. She talks while everyone takes out their iPads and begin copying the words on the board.

I grab my own from my bag, open the case and turn it on...but my stylus isn't there.

Furrowing my brows, I look all over the case. It still wasn't there. So I dig around in my bag for it, but alas, it's not there either.

"Is there a problem, Madamoiselle Bellamy?" Madame LeClerc barks out.

"N-No, no problem at all," I smile nervously.

"Then start copying the notes. There will be a test this Friday."

I nod, then when her attention isn't on me anymore I frown at my device. Without my stylus I'll have to type out the notes on the touchscreen, which is time-consuming and annoying.

"I have an extra one."

Surpised, I whip my head to see my benchmate holding out a black stylus. For the first time I see his eyes: a clear, sky blue.

His cheeks are a soft pink as he continues to hold the stylus. Wordlessly I take it from him.

"Thank you."

He turns back to his own notes, nodding to indicate that he heard me.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again thank you for all the kind reviews! Mwah! :D MagicChild5, those puns give me life xD**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I finally got my butt in gear and wrote another chapter xD Hope you like it! And PureMLTrash suggested Renard have 2 n's, to keep up the double name tradition of the kwamis. I like it, so I changed it :)**

 **Chapter 4**

I couldn't help it. My eyes began to droop at my teacher's constant babble about history. I don't remember being this tired in a class before. Hopefully my body adjusts to these nightly patrols, otherwise I might fall asleep.

Patrols. Nighttime, twinkling stars...me flying through the sky without a care in the world with the Eiffel gleaming behind me. Red Fox's flame-like eyes glowing in the dark and a bright, white smile stretching across his face. Inky hair that seemed to blend in the night with tall, fox-like ears blowing in the breeze...

I'm suddenly being shaken. Startled, I jump in my seat a bit and my eyes are blinking rapidly. Did I just doze off?

Marceau is looking at me with slight worry. He must've been the one to shake my arm.

"Thanks," I mumble. I'm terrifed of what Mme. LeClerc would've done if she caught me sleeping. She had a ruler on the tray of the chalkboard behind the Promethian board. While school corporal punishment hasn't been used in years, there's still no technical legal ban on it.

He nods and goes back to his own notetaking.

I have to admit, I'm touched that he'd do that for me. Most benchmates would just let their partner fall asleep and then laugh when they got yelled at by the teacher.

A loud ringing cuts through the air.

Mme. LeClerc stops her speech and glares at the offending phone on the wall beside the chalkboard. She lets out a sigh of annoyance as she goes to answer it.

"I'm in the middle of a class," she growls.

All of us are quiet, none of us daring to make the slightest bit of noise.

"Right now? Fine." With that answer she hangs up and turns to us. "Mr. Durand is expecting me in his office, none of you may leave. Behave until I get back."

She growls one more time before opening the door and closing it. Most of my classmates breathe out sighs of relief and get to chatting with their friends.

I smile, but it drops when my iPad is quickly ripped away from it's position in front of me.

"H-hey!" I protest angrily, whipping my head to look at Marceau. "Give me that back!"

He ignores me, writing furiously on my notes. His eyebrows are drawn down, and once he makes a frustrated noise before erasing something and replacing it with new words. What in the hell is he doing?

Emma is peering at me curiously. I shrug my shoulders.

Finally, he gives my iPad back to me. I get to work on reading what he wrote, and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

He filled in the awkward space from where my notes ended when I began dozing off, to when I began writing when I woke up. He wrote the notes I missed for me, in handwriting that made mine look like chickenscratch.

I look at him, eyes still wide. Why would he do that? I decide to ask him exactly that.

He shrugs, not looking at me but at his own device.

In awe I thank him and he only nods.

This boy gets more strange by the day.

...

After his class he goes to the bathroom, and after making sure nobody's around, his kwami pokes his head out if his bag, a piece of cheddar cheese in his hands.

"Why didn't you talk to her?! You had plenty of opportunities!"

Marceau scowls.

The kwami continues. "I stole her stylus hoping that'd get you guys talking, but you only said one sentence to her! Then you wake her up, and you could've talked to her then, but you didn't. And then there's my favorite part, when you copied the notes for her and you still refused to speak!"

"Wait, you _stole_ her _stylus_?!" Marceau angrily asks. "Rennard, you don't just go stealing people's stuff!"

"Relax, I put it back afterwards, no big deal. You're acting like I'm a common thief!"

The boy closes his eyes and shakes his head. What'd he do to get stuck with this kwami? Was Honeybee in the same boat as him with hers?

"Rennard, I told you to stay in my bag at all times when I'm at school. Do you want to get caught?"

"Please, I've been doing this for ages." He rolls his eyes. "You're not my first Chosen, I know how to not be caught."

Marceau only makes an annoyed sound from the back of his throat. At last he takes a calming breath. "Do you have enough cheese?"

"Yep." Rennard grins. "Plenty. You know, I think you're the Chosen that has spoiled me the most." He snickers.

"For that little stunt you pulled I should shorten you."

"If you did that then I wouldn't have enough energy and you wouldn't be able to transform."

Marceau frowns at his kwami's victorious grin.

"Just get back in my bag. I have class in a couple minutes."

"Ooh, is Felicite there?! I have just the plan-"

"No," he interrupts. "She's not, and you're not going to scheme anymore. I can handle myself."

Rennard scoffs and rests a hand against his head. "By the time you make a move I'll be dead. And I'm immortal!"

Marceau uses his index finger to push the kwami back inside his bag then leaves the restroom, eyes narrowed and the occasional grumble leaving his lips.

...

At lunchtime, Emma and I decide to eat at the school's cafe for once. After getting our food, we find a table with our other friends.

We stop when we see the twins Enzo and Ethan engaged in a milk guzzling contest.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Tim and Ambre cheer.

Emma and I look at each other, smile and shake our heads, then head to our chairs. This isn't the first time we've had to deal with their shenanigans.

Enzo slams down his milk carton, his excited brown eyes opening wide. Ethan dejectedly puts down his own carton at his brother's victory.

"Ha! In your face!" Enzo laughs.

"I want a rematch!" Ethan retorts.

"Can you not act like barbarians for once?" Lina asks, rolling her eyes before inspecting her phone.

"Nope!" Ethan smirks and waggles his eyebrows in a poor attempt to flirt. She scoffs and returns her attention to her phone.

Here's the rundown of the crew. There's me, Emma, Enzo, Ethan, Lina, Charlotte, Tim, and Ambre.

Enzo and Ethan are the gluttonous twins, legend says their appetites are never satisfied. They both have brown eyes and black hair, and they're (not so) secretely afraid of horror movies. Ethan actually has a crush on Lina, but pretends his flirtations are all just a joke. It seems I'm the only one who sees his occasional glances toward her and blushes. Their parents actually went to school with Emma's, they're names are Ivan and Mylene.

My own parents grew up in different towns. They met in college and after they got married they settled in Paris.

Lina is all about manners and etiquette, but deems it perfectly okay to use a cell phone at the dinner table. She has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I have no idea if she returns Ethan's affections, although for now it seems she doesn't. Her mother, Rose, used to go here.

Charlotte has long black hair and bluish-green eyes. She's very quiet and shares her father's passion for drawing. She wants to become a television animator one day. Usually she eats her lunch while occasionally throwing in her opinion on the conversation at hand then goes back to being silent. Honestly if it wasn't for Marceau I'd say she's the quietest person at school.

Tim, or Timothy, has curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He's actually not from France, rather, he's from America. His parents moved here when he was five because they never forgot Paris from their honeymoon and always wanted to go back. Well, instead of visiting, they just packed their bags and moved. I remember in Kindergarden he'd hardly ever talk because he didn't know French yet, only English. But over time he communicated with us little by little and now he's almost completely forgotten the English language. Tim loves seeing Enzo and Ethan's antics everyday and encourages them, but once in the classroom he transforms into the poster boy for good behavior.

Finally, we have Ambre. Ambre's father, Max, is a gaming legend and he passed the interest down to his daughter. Almost everyday there's a new video game she raves about and always asks us to come over her house to play. All of us love playing them except for Lina, who claims that they're too childish. We all love Lina, but sometimes she acts like she has a stick shoved up her ass.

"Oh my God!" Ambre shouts. Well, looks like that video game speech is coming.

"Which game is out this week?" I ask with a lazy grin.

Ambre looks up from her phone with pure terror written on her face. My grin disappears and is replaced by a concerned look.

"Someone's holding up _Video Gioco_!"

"What?" I and a few others say. Now our attention is all on our friend.

"Look!"

Ambre holds up her phone and a news clip is playing. A reporter is set up outside the very store and talking about how five men are robbing it. _Video Gioco_ is the largest gaming store in all of Paris, and Ambre's favorite. Currently they're holding the employees hostage until a large money amount is given to them.

The reporter then asks if Honeybee and Red Fox are out there, watching and to please save the employees.

I bite my lip, my hand instinctively gripping the strap of my purse where Abeille lay hidden.

Quietly I rise out of my chair and grab my bag then back away from my lunchtable.

"Hey, where are you going?" Emma calls.

"Th-the library! I have a lot of work to do!" I lie.

"But it's only the second day! What work?"

"Umm...it's for myself! I'm just being curious, so don't bother me, bye!" With that hasty excuse I turn and flee down the hall and into the closest restroom. After a quick scan to make sure I have it to myself I open my purse.

Abeille flies out, her mouth chewing on one of many graham crackers I gave her this morning.

"I have to transform!" I inform her.

Abeille holds up an arm. After a quite dramatic swallow, she clears her throat.

"Just say the magic words."

"Abeille, transform me!"

...

It's not until I arrive at the scene when I see my partner. He lands gracefully next to me and offers me a smile.

"Long time no see, Honey." He chuckles a bit at the joke.

"Not long enough," I tease before becoming serious. "But this isn't the time for joking."

"Right." He nods. "So should we do this the same as last time or-"

"Honeybee! Red Fox!"

I jump when I hear our names being screamed. The reporter shown on Ambre's phone earlier is running to us, microphone in hand and cameraman running behind her.

Fox and I don't say anything when she catches up to us. She stops to catch her breath for a moment before pulling herself together.

The cameraman gets in position and gives her a thumbs up.

"This is Lucie Moreau on TV News, with Paris's new protectors Honeybee and Red Fox! Tell me, how do you plan to save the employees?"

"U-uhh-" I stutter, going blank at the sight of the camera lens. "I-we-uh-"

"Just like last time," Fox says, coming to my rescue. He casually slings an arm around my shoulders. I bite my lips to fight back the blush.

"We're going to go in, kick some ass, and save the day. Smooth and easy." He smirked smugly.

"Before you go in, we have learned that there seems to be a rising number of female Red Fox fans." Lucie lowers her eyelids and grins mischievously. "Have anything to say to your growing number of admirers?"

Fox falters for a second and pauses. Then, a slow smirk spreads across his lips. I only watch with a blush and a shiver as he winks one fiery eye at the camera.

"Sorry, ladies, but this fox's heart is already spoken for."

Who? It couldn't have been me, we've only known each other for two days. There's no way it could be me, it had to have been someone in his civilian life. So why did I feel a rising hope blossom in my chest?

"May I ask who the lucky girl is?" The reporter presses, eager for details. I find myself waiting with baited breath for his answer.

"You already have," he replies easily. "But I can't tell you who she is. I wouldn't want her to faint in case she's watching this." He chuckles.

Lord knows I would faint if he confessed to liking me.

"Well, there you have it. Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but guys, you might have a chance with Honeybee!"

That snaps me out of my stupor. "Hey, wait-"

"Come on, we have to go," Fox orders, tugging me away before I could defend myself. If I get attacked by a swarm of lovestruck fanboys anytime soon I'm kicking Fox in the teeth.

...

It was just as Fox said. We went in, kicked some ass, and saved the day. The police thanked us but the hostages were much more thankful. A woman even pressed two kisses on my cheeks, telling me in tears how her husband was a firefighter who had died the previous year leaving her with two kids. All she could think about was them the entire time and how they could've been left alone today.

My eyes brimmed with tears as I smiled and hugged her. I told her she was very welcome, I was immensely glad I could help.

When we stepped outside a horde of reporters surrounded us, but I noticed one in particular.

Emma was holding her phone up with glee, even though she was several feet back and had to hold the phone above the other reporters. I wonder how she got out of school, but then remember the day must be over already.

I smile and walk towards her, the reporters parting like the Red Sea in front of me.

"Hi, are you Emma, the creator of the Hive?" I ask cheerfully.

Emma looks starstruck, the same kind as when we met Jagged Stone. I couldn't help but giggle at her breathless "yes" and excited nodding.

"Well, thank you for making it. I feel honored," I told her truthfully. "Maybe sometime I could give you an interview?"

Emma gasps, clutching a hand to her heart. Oh no.

"Um, Emma? Please breathe," I plead.

"I'm breathing!" She answers, voice high. "I'm breathing! And you would do that? Give me an interview? Me? Really?" That last question is in such a high squeal I instinctively shrink back slightly.

"Yes, really. I-"

My comb makes a warning beep.

"I'm going to have to set a raincheck for that interview." I smile sadly. "Next time!"

I fly into the air and away from the scene, Emma following me with her phone the whole time until I disappear from sight.

Red Fox sprints along the buildings beside me.

"Hey, wait! I need to talk really quick!" He shouts.

Another beep sounds from my comb. Three minutes left.

"Make it quick," I order, landing next to him.

"I just want to say good job back there, I think we make a good team." He smiles. "So, patrol again tonight? Same time and place?"

"Fine by me." I nod. I hear another beep.

"Look, I really have to go." I rise into the air. "See you tonight!"

On the way back home I can't help but think about that mini interview he gave today, and last night's patrol. Was he late because he was flirting with some girl?

I scoff, shaking my head. Even if he was, it wasn't any of my business. None whatsoever. He's free to like a girl, he's free to flirt with her, and kiss her, and-

Stop. I won't think about that. I won't.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Walking up the side of my house, I stop beneath my bedroom window. Since becoming Honeybee, I realized that I would need to always keep my window just the tiniest smidge open, just enough to slide my fingers through and fully open it so I can get myself inside.

And that's exactly what I do, after lifting the screen, of course.

My comb makes one last warning noise before I'm engulfed in the yellow magic. My kwami weakly falls out of the comb and into my waiting hands.

"Good job back there," she says, giving a small smile. Her eyes are half-lidded with fatigue.

"Thanks." I sit on my bed and open my purse, grabbing a graham cracker and giving it to her. She nibbles on it from her spot next to me.

I tilt my head. She slept with me in my bed last night, but I'm still afraid that one night I'd roll over in my sleep and squash the poor thing. I'd have to make her a bed. Maybe a match box will do? I'd have to get a small pillow and blanket...I believe my old dollhouse is still in my closet...

"So," Abeille starts after swallowing some of the graham cracker. "It seems Fox has a lady friend." She smirks and I don't doubt if she had eyebrows they'd be raised.

I shrug my shoulders, trying to seem indifferent. "And?"

"I thought you liked him?"

"I don't like him," I mumble. "Sure he's attractive, that doesn't mean I like him. We just met!"

Abeille rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say."

...

"Hey, Honey! I'm home early today!"

I roll my eyes as Fox lands next to me on the steel beam of the Eiffel Tower. His chest is heaving slightly, no doubt from the exertion of getting up here. I'm quite thankful of my flying ability, makes things a lot easier.

"Hey, Fox."

"How was your day? You know, besides the robbery, of course?" He grins.

I let out a light laugh. "It was pretty good. I had a little trouble coming up with an excuse to leave, but as you know I was able to make it."

"Mine was the same as usual," he replies with a small smile. "I had no issues coming up with an excuse."

"Are you a natural liar?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk teasingly.

He places a hand to his chest, mouth dropping in mock hurt. "Honey, how could you suggest something like that?"

This time I laugh fully. "Well, you said you had no problems coming up with an excuse. Forgive me for my assumption that you're a good liar."

"You're forgiven, Honey." He winks at me and I look away before he could see my cheeks stained with pink.

However, it's a good thing I did, because now I see a bright orange speck in the distance.

"Fox," I begin quietly, suspicion laced in my voice.

"What is it?" He catches on to my serious tone.

"What is that?" I stretch out my arm and point to the orange speck. "You don't think it's a-"

"Fire!" He gasps. "We gotta go!"

Wordlessly I grab him from under the shoulders and fly away to the nearest building. I drop him off and he runs across the rooftops with me by his side.

 _This is all my fault,_ I think. _If I didn't speak to Fox and just insist we patrol we could've gotten there sooner._

When we get there my eyes enlarge at the scene. Firefighter are trying to put out the billowing flames surrounding the apartment complex but to no avail. There's a life net set up to the right of the entrance, but only a couple people make the jump. I can hear screams coming from the inside.

"There's still people in there!" I grab my partner's arm. "We have to save them."

I take off and land inside the first window that doesn't have flames coming from outside of it. I place my arm over my mouth and cough at the smoke.

"Hello?!" I call out. "Anybody here?"

I walk around the small room, a living room. "Hello? Anyone?"

When I come inside a bedroom my heart drops. It's a nursery, and on the far side of the room is a crib.

Biting my lip I hurry over there and feel my blood run cold.

There's a baby inside, unmoving.

"No, no, please no," I whisper. This baby didn't get the chance to live, yet. "Please, no."

I lift her up (she's wearing pink clothing) and press my ear to her chest.

I sigh with relief. There's a hint of a heartbeat. Just barely there, but she's alive. I bury her face close to my body, to shield her from the smoke. Raising my leg, I smash the window open and glass shards fly to the street below.

The firefighters are gazing upwards in confusion. Without another moment I fly down and hand off the baby to one of them.

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke," I breathe, taking in the fresh air. "She's alive, but get her to a hospital quick."

He nods and hurries off to call an ambulance, I assume.

I fly back inside the building to look for more victims. When I walk in another room all I see is black. Unfortunately it gets in my throat and I begin to cough furiously. I think back to first grade, when we were taught fire safety. Weren't we supposed to crawl on the ground to avoid smoke?

Immediately I drop to the ground and crawl around. "Any (cough) one here?"

I don't receive an answer, but I crawl around to make sure. After that I go in another room, and sure enough there is a child huddled in a corner.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I try to comfort him. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

But when I'm within feet of him I hear a sick creaking noise. Looking up, my mouth drops when the ceiling begins to fall.

I dive for the child just as the ceiling crashes down, leaving a gaping hole that allowed me to see in the room above us. The boy, he couldn't be any older than seven, starts to cry more.

"Hey, it's okay. We're okay." I say, rubbing his back.

He presses his face into my shoulder and my suit absorbs the tears. I pick him up and smash the closest window and fly him down, reuniting him with his parents.

I cough and go to fly back inside, but I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You've inhaled a lot of smoke and I don't think there's any more people inside. The building's coming down any minute."

"Are you sure?"

He nods. "Positive."

Wait a minute. My partner. He went inside too!

"Have you seen Red Fox?" I ask quickly.

"Fox? He went inside and saved some people, but I haven't seen-"

I don't allow him to finish his sentence. I take off and go back inside the burning building, with the flames licking my skin. Good thing the suit protects me from burns.

"Fox!" I scream. "Fox, where are you?!"

Nothing.

I punch the ceiling and fly to the next floor. I shield my arm from the smoke and cough loudly, but manage to call his name again.

Still no answer.

Next floor. Silence.

Finally I make my way to the top.

"Fox, please! Where are you?!"

"Help!"

It's not his voice, rather another man's. It sounded like it came from the room next door, so I punch the wall and go through. I should've been more careful when going around punching walls and ceilings, but in my haste to find my partner I couldn't care less.

I finally see him. A man, covered in soot, has my partner's head pressed against his chest.

"What happened?" I question.

"He passed out when he came to get me. Please, help!"

I hold my arms out for Fox and wrap his arm around my neck. "Let's get out of here."

We exit and find the stairwell while dodging flames. We couldn't go out the window, unless we wanted to jump through a fire wall.

I hear the same creaking noise and look up in terror.

"Move, now!"

I shift Fox so that I'm now carrying him bridal style as me and the man race down the stairwell. Behind us the ceiling falls, only motivating us to go faster.

I'm a coughing wreck by the time I make it outside. EMTs immediately surround us and haul off the man and my partner.

"That was amazing. Stupid and dangerous, but amazing," one EMT worker tells me. I thank him and take the offered bottle of water.

"Do you feel alright? You must've inhaled a lot of smoke."

I nod, swallowing the precious cool liquid. "I'm fine. Nothing rest won't fix. Will my partner be okay?"

"He's gonna need some oxygen and probably stay at the hospital overnight."

I nearly spit out the drink. "Spend the night?"

If he spends the night his Miraculous will eventually run out, thus exposing his identity. I highly doubt he wants it known this quickly.

"Excuse me," I say and maneuver past him to the ambulance. Fox is currently lying on a stretcher, still passed out but with an oxygen mask on.

"Um, hi." I give an awkward smile to the EMTs. "I'm going to need to get my partner, if you don't mind."

"He needs to go to the hospital, Honeybee. He inhaled too much smoke," one informs.

I scoff. "He'll be fine! Nothing a little rest won't fix. So, I'll just be taking him off your hands..."

Shouts of protest are merely background noise as I fly above Fox, scoop him up and fly him over a few blocks, then gently set him down on a building.

I cradle his head on my lap. His face is covered in black soot, so I gently wipe a gloved thumb over his cheeks. It only smears. His mouth is partially open but luckily it doesn't look like he's been burned.

I bite my lip. Should I have just left him with the workers? They were professionals, I had no idea how to help my partner. Then again his identity would be exposed, but we're talking about his life here!

"Abeille, what do I do?" I mumble helplessly. I could feel my eyes already tearing up. "What do I do?"

 _"Take him to this location."_

She rattles off an address. "Are they good with medical stuff?"

 _"Trust me."_

I sigh and nod, trusting my kwami's decision. I pick Fox back up and fly to the address.

I furrow my eyebrows at the small house-type business I'm now looking at. It's a remedy business, but I doubt house remedies will work on Fox.

"Are you sure-"

 _"Just knock on the door and give him to the man that answers."_

That was all she said on the matter. Well, it wouldn't hurt to actually listen. I shift my position and knock loudly five times. I hope this Fu guy (the name was on the sign) is awake at probably 1 am.

Silence. And then, a light filters through the blinds in the window. Footsteps. Then, the door opens.

My mouth drops slightly in recognition; this is the old man who I saved from getting run over two days ago! He's dressed in a pajama set, complete with hat, but it's still easy to tell it is indeed him that I saved.

"Ah, Honeybee. What a nice surprise, and at this hour?" He smiles, but it soon drops when he eyes the Fox superhero in my arms. "Is something wrong?"

"There was a fire," I explain. "He inhaled a lot of smoke and they would've taken him to the hospital but I took him away because I-uh," I faltered, not wanting to mention the secret identity issue. "I heard from a...friend that you can help him."

He rubbed a hand under his chin. "I believe I can. Please, come in and set him down."

I walk inside and gaze at the Chinese-themed room. I see a large mattress on the floor accompanied by a single, white plush pillow. I choose to lay my partner there.

"Will he be alright?" I ask worriedly. I can't help but place a hand on his forehead.

"No need to worry, Honeybee. He'll be just fine." Fu answers with a comforting smile.

My comb makes a dreaded warning beep. I hear another one, and see a portion of Fox's necklace fade back to silver.

"I-" What can I say? We're about to transform back, we need to leave?

"You can trust me, Honeybee." Fu reaches up to put a hand on my shoulder. "You need to head home. I'll take care of him."

"But-"

"No buts. His identity will be safe with me, if that's what you're worried about. I'm sure your kwami had you bring him here for a reason?"

I gasp, taking a step back just as another beep sounds from my comb. "How do you know-"

"Go home, this is a talk for another day. I don't doubt you have school tomorrow."

He practically pushes me out of the door. "Hurry and get home, I'd hate for you to walk home alone at night."

Without letting me have another word he shuts the door.

...

Marceau gasps in the darkness, shooting straight up into a sitting positon on the mattress. The room is pitch black, but it still feels unfamiliar to him.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that again." A voice chides from the darkness.

"Rennard?" He asks. His kwami flies in front of him, orange eyes bright. "What happened? Where am I? I-the fire! But-" He presses a hand to his slightly throbbing head. "I don't remember." How did he get here? He didn't even remember leaving the burning building.

"You passed out from smoke inhalation, and Honeybee saved you. She brought you here and my Master healed you."

"Master?" Marceau raises a black brow in the darkness. "And she saved me?" He groans. "I'm the worst superhero ever. I'm supposed to do the saving, not be saved!"

"You did do the saving, you saved a lot of lives tonight." Rennard doesn't miss a beat when replying. He couldn't have his Chosens feeling insecure about themselves.

"Tonight...wait, what time is it?"

"About four in the morning, I think." The fox-like kwami releases a yawn for effect.

"Four in the morning?!" Marceau shrieks. "Rennard, transform me!"

All too soon he's surrounded by the orange magic. The raven-haired teen blinks, and his night vision kicks in. It looks like he's in some type of Chinese-themed healing room. Why would Honeybee bring him here? Wouldn't a hospital have worked out better? No, then his identity would've been exposed, so he should thank her for that. But then this 'Master' who healed him must know-

Marceau squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a low groan of pain. Analyzing this situation wasn't doing his head any good.

He tries to stand, and after wobbling a few times manages to. Right now one instinct keeps screaming at him: get out of there. Back to where things make sense.

And right now, that happens to be his house.

* * *

 **A/N: As always thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot :)**


End file.
